No todo es lo que parece
by Dianuuka
Summary: Brennan y Cam platicando y Angela escuchando detrás de la puerta...mejor lean


No todo es lo que parece

En un día común en el Jeffersonian Ángela caminaba placidamente hacia su oficina cuando oyó a su mejor amiga platicando con Cam

¿Y cómo les fue ayer a ti y a Booth?- preguntó la forense

Excelente Cam, tenías razón Booth es un experto en la materia- dijo Brennan

Te lo dije- contesto Cam

No sabes cómo me divertí, no podía dejar de reír, vaya que sabe de estas cosas, no sabes como me relajo parece que es un adivino, ya que andaba muy estresada- dijo emocionada Brennan

Si, se a que te refieres parece que sabe el momento exacto en lo necesitas. Es fabuloso, cuando yo andaba con él y aun cuando no, nos encantaba, lo hacíamos todos los miércoles y los domingos ya que de la semana son los mejores días- dijo Cam

Fue divino, le dije que me había encantado, que no dudara en volverme a invitar a hacerlo, que yo por mi lo hacía todos los días- dijo Brennan

Vaya parece como si fuera la primera vez que lo haces- bromeó Cam

Pues no, ya lo había hecho antes pero en esta ocasión no fue igual- dijo la antropóloga

Pues que bueno que te gusto, porque yo no sabes como lo disfrutaba- concluyó Cam- bueno te dejo debo volver al trabajo, en eso Angela se levantó no podía creer lo que acababa de oír

Si por cierto, hoy lo haremos otra vez, si quieres venir estas invitada- dijo Brennan

Enserio, gracias y fíjate que si te voy a tomar la palabra- dijo Cam

claro, nos vamos a ir a las 7- dijo Brennan en eso se oyó un ruido

¿Qué fue eso?- dijo Brennan

Es Ángela esta desmayada en la puerta – dijo Cam riendo

Angie, Angie despierta- dijo Brennan moviéndola

Mmm- se toco la cabeza un poco aturdida- no, no me toques nunca lo creí de ti, se supone que soy tu mejor amiga, y le platicas primero a Cam que a mi , te acostaste con Booth, a y para colmo van a cumplir una fantasía sexual de hacer un trío y tampoco estoy invitada, creí que éramos las mejores amigas- dijo molesta la artista para entones Brennan y Cam no dejaban de reír

¿De donde sacaste todo eso?- dijo Brennan

No te hagas tonta yo lo escuché como Cam te preguntaba que como te había ido con Booth y le empezaste a contar que fue divino, que no habías podido dejar de reír, y que si por ti fuera lo haría todos los días, también Cam te dijo que cuando andaban la fascinaba y que los días que más le gustaban acostarse con el, eran los miércoles y los domingos, o acaso van a negarlo- dijo la artista, y aquí fue cuando Brennan ya no se aguanto más y soltó la carcajada

Creo que debo darte una explicación- dijo Brennan aun riendo

Si eres tan amable- dijo Ángela

A lo que yo me refería es que Booth es experto en la materia, ayer me invito al cine, el es un experto sabe escoger muy buenas películas, y dije que no podía dejar de reír porque aparte de que estuvo haciendo payasadas, la película era muy cómica, y por eso me relajo estaba bastante estresada- dijo Brennan

Pero… yo oí que Cam dijo que a ella le gustaba hacerlo cuando andaban de novios, le gustaba hacerlo sobre todo miércoles y domingos- dijo Ángela

En efecto a mi me encantaba que me llevara al cine, y por si no lo sabes miércoles es al 2 x 1 y los domingos cobran menos en los cines- dijo Cam

Pero si tu dijiste, que ya lo habías hecho con muchos otros y que con Booth fue distinto

Si ya lo había hecho con muchos, ir al cine claro, pero no te acabo de decir que es un payaso de lo peor , fue muy diferente- dijo Brennan

Ups entonces la invitación para Cam, ¿No es para ninguna fantasía verdad? sino para ir al cine- dijo Ángela

Así es- dijo Cam

Ay que vergüenza, yo pensé que…- dijo la artista

Eso es para que se te quite la mala costumbre de andar escuchando conversaciones ajenas por detrás de las puertas- dijo Brennan

Si ok ya me voy- dijo Ángela y se fue

No puedo creerlo, pensó que me había acostado con Booth- dijo Brennan

Bueno…- dijo Cam poniendo una sonrisita picarona

Espero que nunca se entere, que ya lo hice y que te lo conté a ti y no a ella, porque me mata, pero es que yo no quise contarle nada porque ahorita el jeffersonian no esta como para comprar vidrios nuevos- dijo Brennan

¿A que te refieres?- dijo Cam

Te lo imaginas todos los vidrios se hubieran roto del grito que hubiera dado- dijo Brennan

Te doy toda la razón.


End file.
